descendants_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ari
Ari Ari is the fifteen year old daughter of King Eric and Queen Ariel. She was made by Periwinkle Panther, and was introduced in the original Descendants RP. Appearance Ari has dark red wavy hair that goes down to a few inches past her shoulders, and sea blue/green eyes the color of tropical waters. She wears a short sleeved lilac purple sundress that goes down to her knees, a scallop seashell necklace that hangs on a brown chord around her neck that was given to her by her Aunt Alana, and gold sandals. In her hair is a beautiful white lily flower clip. Backstory/Childhood Ari grew up at Seaside, the kingdom on Auradon's southern coast. Her father, King Eric, was and still is the Courage and Bravery teacher at Auradon Prep, and because of his job, he was often away and only came to visit during the holidays. This left Ari and her identical twin sister Erica to be raised at home at the Seaside Palace by their mother, Queen Ariel. The absence of their father in their earlier years didn't make much of a difference to Ari and Erica, as their grandfather, King Triton, became a father figure to them. Most days, the twins would walk down to the beach and go for a swim to the bottom of the tropical seas, where Triton ruled his portion of Seaside below the waves. Triton loved their visits, and Ari and Erica enjoyed being able to communicate with the mermaid half of their family that couldn't join them in the dry land. Ariel's six sisters, Ari and Erica's aunts, all lived below the waves as well. While the girls would visit their undersea family, they would always say hello to their aunts. Ari felt the closest bond to her Aunt Alana, who like Ari, enjoyed collecting little treasures she found at the ocean floor. Alana would always share her recent findings with Ari, and perhaps give her a new little knickknack for her own collection back at the palace. One of these knickknacks includes Ari's prized seashell necklace. For or the majority of their lives, Carlotta, the palace head maid, homeschooled Ari and Erica. It wasn't until Ari turned fourteen that she would be allowed to attend the Auradon Prep boarding high school where her father taught his classes. Erica decided to remain at home with her mother and Carlotta to keep the palace tidy, while Ari was sent to Auradon Prep with her father to get a proper education at Auradon's finest high school. Ari missed her twin sister and her mother dearly, and the sparkling waters of the Seaside kingdom, but enjoys the time she spends at school with her friends such as Azir, Summer, and Astrila. Personality/Hobbies Ari is much like her mother- sweet, kind, and very curious. Her best class at school is Goodness, and she despises Battle Training. One of her hobbies is collecting little treasures such as seashells, and at home on the Southern Shores where her parents stay during vacations when they're not teaching at Auradon Prep, she loves to take long strolls down the beach and collect whatever little treasures she can find for her collection. After school hours, she likes to walk through the woods and have a picnic or take a swim at the Enchanted Lake. Power Since Ari is half mermaid, she can breathe underwater and is a strong swimmer, and enjoys swimming greatly. However, while in the water, Ari's legs will not become a mermaid's tail- she remains perfectly human. Therefore, she cannot swim as fast as a true mermaid can. Relationships Azir: Ari has a strong crush on Azir, and Azir likes her in return. The two have liked each other for 11 years but still haven't officially announced that they are dating. Sir Eric: Sir Eric is what the students call him at school, but he is also King Eric and Ari's father as well as the Courage and Bravery teacher at Auradon Prep. Emma: Emma is Ari's previous roommate at Auradon Prep. The two girls shared dorm room 2B together, and have known eachother since first year. History Descendants RP- Ari is the first character introduced in the original Descendants RP Welcome the Wicked Ball- Ari attends to the ball with Azir. Auradon University - Ari, now about 25, is the principal of Auradon University.Category:Descendant Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Canon Relationship Category:AU Staff Category:Princess